


The benefit of the doubt

by Kamenyan



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Dealer, Hook Up, Investigations, Law Enforcement, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenyan/pseuds/Kamenyan
Summary: "There was a darkness in TK’s eyes that Carlos had not even imagined. The charm of last night was definitely broken. It felt like he had a completely different man in front of him now. But the scary thing was he still wanted to discover everything he could about that man."Carlos hooks up with a really handsome firefighter and he plans to meet him again. But his one-night stand turns out to be the main suspect of the drug dealing case he's been investigating for weeks. Does TK deserves the benefit of the doubt ?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104





	1. Just can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! So I'm still really inspired by those two and I wanted to write that kind of story for a while.  
> So here it is !

« Who sold you that ? » Officer Reyes asked, holding up a small plastic bag containing two pills to the teenager sitting across of him.

The teenager looked away and stayed silent. Carlos held up a sigh. It had been a long week - a long month even - and he would rather have a drink with his best friend right now. He had not planned to spend his Thursday night interrogating a rich teenage boy about his drug provider.

After a few minutes of silence, it was clear that the boy was not going to say anything. Even if he arrested him, his parents would bail him out in no time. That little fish was of no interest to the Austin Police. What interested them was that new dealer that had started selling this specific kind of pills in the area, a few months ago. And the kid seemed really reluctant to talk about it.

« Fine. » Carlos concluded. « Officer Chen will take you back to your cell now. »

The young man stayed silent once more, making Carlos shake his head. He exchanged a tired look with his partner, Lin who looked just as defeated.

« Go report to the captain, I’ll take care of this one. » She offered.

Carlos nodded and headed towards their captain office. His captain was sitting there, reading some papers. Carlos gently knocked on the open door. His captain looked up.

« Reyes. Did the kid talked ? » he asked immediately.

« No, Sir. Whoever is dealing those pills. They are covering their tracks.» Carlos sighed, defeated.

They had been after them for weeks now but they still had no leads. What dealer was so careful ? There was something weird about this case and it was getting exhausting. He just wanted to unwind and not be thinking about the drug dealer, just for one night. His captain must had sensed his exhaustion.

« Well. We’ll see if we have something new in the morning. Go home. »

Carlos let out a breath of relief and wished a good night to his captain. He retreated to the open space, stopped to say goodbye to his colleague and headed out. He checked his watch. He still had time to catch Michelle for a drink. He really needed to take his mind off thing. A drink wouldn’t hurt.

*

The bar was packed when Carlos arrived. Apparently he wasn’t only one wanting to unwind tonight. Firefighters, bankers, cops, nurses, everyone was mingling, dancing to forget the long day they had. Carlos quickly spotted Michelle sitting at the bar. She beamed at him as he sat in the stool next to her.

« Hey chica ! » He greeted her, feeling already a little more relaxed thanks to the atmosphere of the bar.

« Hey ! Long day ? » she asked him, handing him a pint of beer.

« The longest. This drug case is really starting to get on my nerves. »

Michelle gave him a sympathetic pat on the back and Carlos took a sip of his drink. He took the time to eye the crowd in the bar. Apparently the new crew of the 126 fire department was there. He spotted their captain a few tables away. He had heard good things about the guy. He hoped that they would work good with the Austin Police.

He continued to scan the crowd and his eyes were caught by a young man sitting at the firefighters’ table. Carlos let his eyes trail on his muscular chest and arms. The guy was hot. He was laughing at his captain joke, exposing his beautiful and pale neck. As he looked up to his face, Carlos was met by a pair of stunning green eyes. He found himself unable to look away. The man smiled slyly at him before giving him an appreciative once-over. Carlos let himself smirk back slowly, suddenly unashamed to have been caught staring. He was brought back to reality by a snicker from his best friend.

« What ? » he asked, innocently.

« Oh nothing. » she laughed. « I’m gonna go dance. You keep eye-fucking the handsome boy over there. »

« Hey, I wasn’t… » Carlos started but Michelle interrupted him.

« Yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night. » She kissed his cheek before walking towards the firefighters table.

Carlos chuckled as he watched her challenge the Captain of the 126. They made their way to the dance floor followed by some members of the crew and started line-dancing. There was a cheer in the bar and many others ran to the dance floor to join in. Texans and line-dancing. A true love story.

The Captain of the 126 was doing great for a New Yorker. He was encouraged by the shouts of his team. Carlos was drawn back to the handsome green-eyed man. He was now standing at the edge of dance floor, clapping in rhythm with the beat. He was tempted to go over there and asked him to dance. But they were in a very public place and he didn’t know how it would be received by the man. His question was quickly answered when the man turned to him once again and gave him another endearing smile.

Carlos thought he could at least try. It had been a long time since he had flirted with anyone. He casually made his way towards the guy.

« Hey » the firefighter greeted him, arching an eyebrow.

« Hi. I’m Carlos. » the officer said stepping a little closer.

Now that he was seeing the guy up close, he was even more attracted to him. It was almost magnetic.

« TK. » the guy said smoothly, stepping closer as well.

Their chest were almost touching now and the electricity in the air was palpable. Carlos wondered if he had ever been attracted so quickly to anyone before. But it didn’t really mattered right now.

« Wanna dance ? » Carlos asked in an involuntary whisper.

TK smile broadened even more and his eyes sparkled. He gently put a hand on Carlos’ arm and said in the most charming way:

« Lead the way »

*

Carlos rarely line-danced but he knew one thing: line-dance was not supposed to be so damn sensual. TK was standing so close to him, brushing innocently against him every time he had the chance. Carlos’ body was literally on fire by the end of the first song. At least his dance partner seemed to be in the same state, his eyes shining with obvious lust.

After the second song, they had almost started a dance of their own. Sliding against each other while clapping their hands, eyes firmly locked.

« Wanna get out of here ? » TK finally whispered in his ear as the third song ended.

Michelle and most of the crew of the 126 had left by now. There was no one to witness their slightly provocative dance.

« Yes » Carlos agreed a little breathless.

He let TK take his hand and drag him out of the bar and into the fresh air of the night. They walked hand in hand towards the carpark.

« Which one is you car ? » TK asked.

« The blue camaro » Carlos breathed.

Barely second later, he was pressed against said car and TK was finally kissing him hungrily. Carlos wrapped his arms around his hips to pull him closer and TK moaned in his mouth. His hands slipped under the cop’s shirt and stroked the skin of his chest. If they kept this up they would both finish right there here and now. Carlos had other plan for the night.

« Let’s go to my place » he managed to say between two heated kiss.

« Yeah » TK approved, as he started dropping open mouthed kiss along Carlos’ jaw and neck.

*

They hit every wall on their way to the bedroom, eager to kiss each other against flat surfaces, as they undressed each other. They were already down to their boxer when they finally crashed on the bed in a breathy laugh. Carlos let his hands roam all over TK’s body, twisting his nipples teasingly, licking them. He was already in love with the little whines that were escaping his partner mouth.

He took his time to kiss his throat and let a few bruise on his way. He liked to mark his lovers, especially the cute ones. Sue him. Carlos’ hand cupped his ass when TK flipped them around to sit on Carlos hips. He gently kissed a trail down his chest. When he arrived at Carlos’ underwear, he mouthed sensually at the bulge there, making the policeman arch under him.

« God TK… » Carlos groaned.

TK smiled cockily at his reaction and gently pulled Carlos’ boxer down, setting his cock free. Carlos let out of sigh in anticipation. TK sucked on the tip making Carlos’ hand grip TK’s hair in a reflex. With an appreciative sound, TK finally took him all in and the cop’s eyes just rolled back. He tried to restrain herself from pushing his hips up but TK didn’t seem to mind as he started to come and go with his mouth. Carlos was already losing his mind. He whined when TK released his cock with an obscene pop. He leaned to kiss Carlos filthily.

« I want to ride you… Is that okay ? » TK asked, eyes filled with lust.

« Fuck yeah. Lube’s in the top drawer. » Carlos breathed.

TK didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed the lube and a condom from the drawer and tossed them on the bed. He stopped for a kiss before popping the lube open, ready to prepare himself. But Carlos quickly grabbed it from his hands.

« Let me. » he whispered, pushing TK on his back and pouring some lube on his fingers. Tk went willingly, taking off his boxer. Carlos’ breath hitched at the sight of TK’s bare body offered to him like this. TK smirked.

« See something you like ? »

Carlos shut him up with a heated kiss. TK hands grabbed his neck firmly to deepen the kiss. He gasped sinfully when Carlos pushed a first digit inside of him. The officer quickly added another and TK immediately fucked himself on them letting out small whimpers. Carlos could have come just with that sight.

« You’re so hot… » Carlos whispered in TK’s ear, nipping at his earlobe.

TK moaned in response and begged for another finger. Who was Carlos to deny him ? He angled his fingers just right and brushed against TK’s prostate making him groan in pleasure. His fingers gripped tightly at Carlos biceps as he started massaging the sensitive spot.

« Stop… I’m gonna come if you keep this on… » TK cried in his neck.

« I wouldn’t mind, you know » Carlos smiled, stroking the man’s reddened lips with his thumb.

« I want you inside me. Now. » TK ordered ans Carlos couldn’t help but shiver.

He took off his fingers and let TK roll him on his back, as he placed himself above him. He rolled the condom on him and lube him up. That should not have been so hot but god it was. TK kissed his chest and slowly lined himself with Carlo’s cock. The officer shivered in anticipation, making TK smile with arrogance. A habit of him apparently. And finally he pushed down and took Carlos in a smooth movement making them both gasp in pleasure.

« Fuck… » TK muttered between gritted teeth as he started going up and down on his cock. « You feel so good. »

Carlos’ hands quickly found their place on TK’s hips and he met him at every thrust. Their bodies fitted perfectly together. Carlos had never had such a chemistry with anyone before. They soon reached an erratic rhythm, eager to feel harder, to be closer. TK whimpered when Carlos found the best angle and hit his prostate each time he went down. He pushed his head back, his nails scratching at Carlos’ chest as he moaned without restraint. He looked sinful.

« I’m…so close… » He let out between two breaths.

« Come for me, tiger. » Carlos whispered as he reached for TK's cock.

He took only two stroke before TK spilled on his stomach with a loud gasp. TK clenching around him was enough to push Carlos over the edge as well.

*

« That was… Amazing. » Carlos said, still dazed.

They had cleaned up and caught their breath and were now laying naked next to each other, their legs entangled.

« Yeah… » TK confirmed with a breathy laugh.

« You really have some endurance. » Carlos breathed.

« Perks of being a firefighter I guess. » Tk explained, turning on his side to watch him.

« You’re from the 126 ? » Carlos asked, turning as well to face the man in his bed.

« Yeah. My dad’s the captain. You’re a cop right ? »

Carlos quickly registered this new information and answered.

« Yeah. How do you know ? » He wondered, surprised.

« I spotted you on a call a few weeks ago. » TK explained with a smile.

« You should have come to introduce yourself. » Carlos laughed with a wink.

« That would have been very unprofessional, officer. » Tk answered slyly.

Carlos laughed and naturally curled an arm around TK as they knew each other for years.

« I guess we could make up for the lost time, someday ? » he muttered, unsure how TK would receive the proposition under the teasing.

He didn’t usually see his hook-up again. But TK was different. From the moment their eyes had crossed, there had been something special about him. A connection. And Carlos was curious to explore it. Even it was just sexually fro now.

« I’d like that » he confirmed, leaning to kiss Carlos deeply.

*

Carlos was alone in bed when he woke up. He immediately felt a little disappointed. After the amazing night they had, he wished he had time to know a little more about TK. But his disappointment softened when he found a folded note on the pillow next to him.

_I had to go to work._  
_Didn’t want to wake you up._  
_Call me._

He had scribbled his number at the bottom of the note and it instantly made Carlos smile. At least they could see each other again. That thought put Carlos in a good mood as he headed for the shower. He felt sore in the best way possible and the hot water on his skin was just what he needed to start the day nicely.

He put on his uniform making sure the hickeys TK had left on his neck were not visible and quickly texted TK so that he had his number too.

_Thanks for the note._  
_I’ll definitely call you._

His captain and partner were already waiting for him by his desk when he arrived at work. He eyed them curiously and Lin smiled at him.

« We may have a lead on the drug dealer » she beamed.

Carlos couldn’t help but beam back. The investigation had been going nowhere for weeks now. If they truly had a lead now, this day couldn’t get better.

« Someone brought to our attention the file of a young man that recently moved to Austin a few months ago. He went in jail for two years in New-York for drug possessions with intent of distributing. For the exact same kind of pills. » his captain explained.

« Really ? » Carlos asked surprised. « When did he get out of jail ? »

« He got out two years ago. He could have kept a low-profile for a while, to start a new business in Texas. » their boss continued, sounding convinced by his own theory.

« That makes sense. » Lin agreed. « In any case we should go talk to the guy, see if he seems to know anything. »

« But that might scare him off, don’t you think ? » Carlos wondered, thinking about a plan.

« We’ll keep an eye on him. He won’t escape. » Captain Haley promised.

Lin and Carlos exchanged an agreement look.

« Okay. Let’s go see him, then. »

*

Carlos let Lin drive them to the guy’s work, reading quickly across the file of the guy. There were not much informations in there. Not even a photo. He closed it after a while, to make small talk with their colleague.

He started to feel weird when they parked in front of the fire station, but he followed Lin inside without a word. The station was quiet. A man was cleaning the front of the fire truck with his back to them.

And then things happened very quickly. Carlos found himself checking the firefighter’s ass despite himself and realized it looked fucking familiar. At the same moment, Lin opened her mouth and asked:

« Hi, we’re looking for Tyler Kennedy Strand. »

Carlos froze. Tyler Kennedy as in… Carlos felt his heart drop, praying to all gods that he was wrong. They were probably several name matching the initials T and K right ? But surely enough the man turned around to display a sweating TK. Fuck.

His eyes shined in surprise as he recognized Carlos but he managed to keep his face straight, except for the beginning of a flirty smile on his lips. If the situation had been different Carlos would probably have blushed or smiled back but right now he couldn’t even move. He thoughts were making no sense.

« It’s me. How can I help you two, officers ? »

« Hi. We’re investigating a drug case… » Lin started.

She wasn’t one to beat around the bush. And their goal was clearly to throw off their suspect. They discussed that strategy. But her voice suddenly seemed far far away from Carlos. He barely heard the rest of the sentence.

All he could focus on was TK’s smile dropping and his face falling into a scowl. He tensed immediately and sighed slowly to ground himself. When he opened his eyes again, they weren’t the warm green from yesterday, they were as cold as ice. He gritted his teeth and answered coldly.

« That time is behind me. I haven’t touched a pill in years. »

He was avoiding Carlos’ gaze but the man could tell it was not out of shyness but out of anger. Carlos felt bad but also disappointed to discover that the sweet man he had spend the night with might not be as sweet as he thought. He wouldn’t have imagined that TK could be a drug dealer. Even though they didn’t know if he was guilty of anything yet. Carlos took a breath and forced himself to go into « work mode ».

« Dealers can be clean. » Carlos remarked, not meeting his eyes either.

TK let out a bitter laugh and closed his fists.

« Believe me I wasn’t that kind of dealer… » He said coldly and Carlos flinched.

There was a darkness in TK’s eyes that Carlos had not even imagined. The charm of last night was definitely broken. It felt like he had a completely different man in front of him now. But the scary thing was he still wanted to discover everything he could about that man. Even thought he was now watching him with fury in his eyes.

« How long have you been working here as a firefighter ? » Carlos forced himself to ask, trying to stay professional.

« 3 months. I came here from New York. » TK grunted.

« This match the beginning of the dealing of that new drug. » Lin remarked, coldly.

« What fucking proof do you have ?! » TK yelled, taking a sudden step forward.

Carlos and Lin immediately took a step back and Carlos hand went to his holster by reflex. TK caught the gesture and a hint of regret flashed in his eyes. He backed off in a mixture of guilt and anger. He rubbed his hand against his face, looking suddenly exhausted.

« We’ll be in touch, Mr Strand. » Lin concluded, sounding purposefully threatening.

Carlos nodded to him but TK was just staring at the floor, fists squeezed, looking like he wanted to hit something. Maybe Carlos’ head. Or himself, he wasn’t sure. Carlos wanted to reach out, to understand who that man really was. But he held back. They probably would’t hang out anymore after that. They were on two different sides of the fence now and that pained Carlos more than he was willing to confess.

« So what did you think about him ? » Lin asked when they were back in the car and driving away.

« I’m not sure… » Carlos muttered, still shaken by the fact that a he had slept with a potential criminal. « He looked threatening for sure. But if he was guilty, he must have known we would come after him eventually… It’s confusing. »

« Yeah. But he clearly was angry to see us. I think we better keep an eye on him. He could be our guy. »

Carlos hummed in response. He really didn’t know what to think. The image of that angry and somehow hurting man were mixing up with the image of the sweet and fun man he had met last night. Which one was actually TK ?

His phone vibrated in his pocket. TK had answered his previous text. Carlos felt his heart ached unexplainably when he read the three little words.

_Delete my number._


	2. Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions & confusions

Carlos was interrogating a witness of the car accident when he saw the firetruck pulling up in the street. His gut twisted uncomfortably. The crew of the 126 came out of it and the captain Owen Strand walked straight to him. TK was right behind his father but didn’t spare him a glance. In fact, he was avoiding pointedly to look at him.

Two weeks had passed since their disastrous encounter at the fire station. And since then, they had caught glances of each other on several calls. But he had not seen him so closely since the time at the fire station. TK had apparently decided to just ignore completely Carlos and pretend he didn’t know him and that he wasn’t kind of investigating him. The only glance he throw him was just as cold as his demeanor towards him. And Carlos wasn’t going to blame him. He probably just seemed as cold.

Nothing new had pointed towards TK but they kept arresting teenagers with the same kind of pills. Carlos’ boss was convinced that they needed to keep an eye on « the Strand boy ».

At least the calls were a good thing for that, Carlos could watch TK from a distance and observe how he held himself, or how he interacted with his teammates, if he seemed high or not. He could also see how sexy he looked in that uniform. But he wasn’t sure how any of that was gonna help him to know if TK was actually a drug dealer or not.

He was bought back to reality by the voice of Captain Strand.

« What do we have here, officer ? » he asked.

His voice was soft but his eyes were piercing. Not in a threatening manner but in analyzing way. His son had probably told him about their little confrontation two weeks ago. He had heard that Owen and TK were really close. He wondered what the captain thought about all that. Did he trusted his son blindly ? Or was he worried that he actually had starting to deal drugs again ? It must have been hard to see his child go to prison. Surely he didn’t want it to happen again. And how far would he go for that not to happen again ?

Caros snapped himself out of his thoughts and started explaining the accident to the captain. He was going to get crazy with that case. He was starting to suspect everyone. He led the 126 to the car where a young woman was stuck.

« She seems mostly okay. But she can’t get out. » Carlos explained turning to the firefighters, a bit awkwardly.

He was hyperaware of TK’s presence. He was not sure how to act around him. Usually, he would have treated him like any other suspect with distance and professionalism. It was not the first time he had a suspect he had already ruined in before. But there it was more than a run-in, he had slept with TK and that made everything completely different.

Carlos went to secures the area as the firefighters started the procedure to get the driver out of her car. He could see TK reassuring the woman from the corner of his eyes as his colleagues - Judd and a younger man - were bringing the jaws of life to the car. Whatever TK had done or not, he seemed to be a pretty damn good firefighter and nothing was going to take that away.

« Has he done anything suspicious ? » Lin suddenly asked, making Carlos jump.

« Wow Lin ! Don’t sneak up on me like this, god. » He sighed putting a hand oh his chest.

« It’s not my fault if you’re so distracted lately ! » she teased. « So, what’s with Strand ? »

Carlos looked back to TK who was know helping the shaky young woman out of the car with gentle movements, helped by one of his colleague.

« Nothing. He just seems so… at ease. It’s hard to believe that two years ago he was in prison. » Carlos muttered.

« People are not always what they seemed. » Lin warned him. « He might be a completely different person. »

Carlos nodded but found that hard to believe. He had seen TK laying naked in front of him, abandoned to him. He had looked so vulnerable. It had felt real. And that was what the problem was. That was why he couldn’t imagine TK as a drug dealer. And it made Carlos angry. Because it was so possible that it had all been an illusion. Carlos sighed in his head. Why couldn’t he let go of that night ? Why was it completing everything ? He really needed to stop thinking about that.

*

« Okay what is it ? » Michelle asked, annoyed.

It was the third time she was starting again her story because Carlos wasn’t paying attention. They were sitting on Michelle’s couch, empty take out box next to them and an episode of Brooklyn 99 playing in the background.

« Sorry… » Carlos apologized, taking a sip of his beer. « I’m just preoccupied… »

He hadn’t been able to shake off the uneasiness from seeing TK earlier that day. He didn’t know why but he really couldn’t get him off head. He was constantly trying to untangle the real from the fake and it was getting him nowhere.

Michelle crossed her arms on her chest.

« Carlos. Spill. » she ordered.

And Carlos couldn’t resist. He really needed to talk to someone about it and who was better than his best friend ?

« It’s about TK Strand. » He started. « We… went home together the other night. »

« Oooooh. » Michelle beamed, her eyes already shining with mischief. « Really ? How was that ? »

Carlos couldn’t help but smile a little at his sudden enthusiasm. But he kept going.

« It was amazing, Michelle… » he said sadly. « The thing is… The next day I discovered that he might be involved in my fucking drug case ! »

« Wait… What ? TK Strand ? » she gasped, completely surprised.

« Yeah… He’s already done two years for dealing the exact same kind of products… » Carlos whispered, looking down at his hands.

Michelle seemed to think about that for a moment, gently patting Carlos shoulder.

« His past doesn’t make him guilty. » she remarked with sympathy.

« I know… » Carlos groaned. « But it doesn’t make him innocent either. And I don’t know what to think anymore. I mean, what if it was all pretend ? Or worse what if he was trying to get leverage by sleeping with me ? Or maybe he’s innocent and he must think I’m an asshole… Fuck, it’s messing with my mind. »

« Well, shit. » Michelle let out as she realized how fucked up it all was.

She leaned back in the couch and took a big gulp of beer. Carlos approved silently, staring in space. They stayed silent for a while before Michelle spoke up again.

« Well. Dealer or not, he’s still damn good at his job. That’s something real. Maybe you should start from here. » she whispered kindly. « Maybe you should start from what’s real and for the rest just give him the benefit of the doubt. »

Carlos listened closely. And well, it actually kind of make sense.

*

The young girl sitting in front of him was barely eighteen. Her hair were messy and her pupils were blown wide. Her gaze was lost in space and she didn’t even flinched when Lin checked her pocket and took out the small bag of pills with a resigned sigh. Carlos wanted to punch a wall. Who the fuck could sell that kind of drugs to kids ? Because that’s what they were. Kids. And most of them confessed it was the first time they tried that particular pill. Someone was enrolling teenager and that was not good. Carlos really wanted to catch that bastard. He couldn’t bear to see another empty-eyed girl or boy sitting on that chair.

He took a deep breath and leaned toward the girl.

« What’s your name ? » he asked gently.

They were no reason to yell at this point. She just seemed elsewhere.

« Ruth. Ruth Dawson. » she whispered, focusing her eyes on Carlos’ face.

« Okay, Ruth. Do you remember who sold you the pills ? » Carlos continued.

The young girl looked down at the pills Carlos was pointing at and remained expressionless. She stared at them for a whole minute. Before looking up and asking, confused:

« What ? »

Carlos restrained himself from groaning and turned to Lin.

« She’s too high to be interrogated. We should interrogate her when she’s thinking clear again. »

Lin nodded sadly and they both helped the girl to stand up to get her to a cell. Once they were back in the open space, they slouched in their chairs.

« I swear Carlos, it’s turning me crazy. » Lin said through gritted teeth. « We’re going nowhere. »

« I know, chica… » Carlos answered on the same ton, clapping her arm gently. « It’s getting on my nerves too. It’s like he’s always ahead of us. »

They poured themselves a cup of coffee and drank silent until it was time for them to go in patrol around the city.

*

The building was flaming up at a distressing speed. They had rushed there as soon as they had spotted the black smoke in the sky while on patrol.

Most of the inhabitants had already run outside but Carlos could hear the scream for help from a young woman on the second floor.

« Fire department dispatched immediately » said Grace’s voice in his radio.

Carlo quickly did the math in his head. The whole left part of the building was already on fire and it was reaching the apartment the wowan was trapped in. No matter how fast the firefighter arrived, it would probably be too late by then.

« They’re not going to make it in time. » Carlos declared firmly to Lin.

She looked at him with a worried look. She probably had reached the same conclusion. Carlos tighten his jacket around him and looked at the building. He could still go up by the service stairs and get the woman out.

« I’m going in. » He decided, not leaving room for contestation.

« Carlos , no ! » Lin grabbed his arm, preventing him to move forward.

« Lin, it’s that or she dies ! » Carlos roared, setting his arm free.

Lin hesitated. She clearly didn’t want him to go. But she also knew that it was the only way for that woman to get out of there alive.

« Okay. Be careful. » She ended up saying, reluctantly.

« I will. » Carlos promised, squeezing his arm and running to the building.

He unfold easily the service stair and began climbing the steps as fast as he could, trying to keep his mouth and nose covered. He finally reached the floor where the woman was trapped and went in though the window. The flames were already blocking the main stairs and were slowly taking over the apartment door behind which the woman was.

Carlos didn’t let himself think twice and rushed through the door before it would be completely burned, condemning the appartement. The apartment was already filled with smoke. Carlos eyes were suddenly burning and he coughed. They had to get out of here and fast.

« Hello ? Where are you ?! » he called.

But he was only met by the cracking of the burning wood. This couldn’t be good. He followed his instincts and went straight to the bedroom where he knew there was a window giving on the front of the building. And surely enough the girl was there. Half passed out near the open window. Carlos ran to her and shook her lightly.

« Hey ! Can you hear me ? »

The woman opened her eyes and let out some unformed words. But Carlos was relieved that she was breathing and still half conscious.

« Lin, I’ve got her. I just need to get her out. » He almost yelled in his radio.

« Hurry up, Carl’ ! The fire is getting wilder ! » she pressed him.

He could hear the panic in her voice. He quickly lifted the young girl in his arms and turned around to get back to the service stairs. But a loud crack made him jumped. A wooden piece fell from the ceiling and crashed on the floor, smashing it and blocking the way to the door.

« Fuck. » Carlos sweared taking a brutal step back. He quickly grabbed his radio. « Lin it’s not good. The service stairs are condemned now. »

« Shit. » he heard Lin answer. « The 126 is pulling up. Go back to the window. They’ll probably be able to take you out from there. »

Carlos did as she said and open widely the window of the bedroom. He could already see the firefighters moving the truck towards the building.

A few minutes later, the ladder was being leveled to the window and Carlos wasn’t surprised to see TK on it. As soon as the ladder was stabilized, the young firefighter rushed up towards him and the girl. He looked so confident and so his element. Carlos had never seen him like this yet. He was discovering that boy layer after layer.

TK frowned when he recognized him but he quickly shook it off and held his arms for the girl.

« Hand her over. » he yelled.

Carlos didn’t hesitate for a second. In this very second he trusted TK with his own life as well as the young woman’s. TK gently transferred her to his arms and went down the ladder to pass her to the firefighter named Paul who was a few feet below him on the ladder.

Paul quickly took her down, probably to get her to the ambulance that had also parked on the lawn.

In the meantime, TK had climbed back the ladder and was now standing in front of Carlos with a dark expression on his face.

« So officer » TK started casually as he was adjusting the rope. « Is this another one of your trick to test me or to get me to talk ? »

The end of the sentence was said with all the coldness TK could muster and Carlos immediately flinched. But it took him some time to understand what the other meant.

« What ? » Carlos asked confused by the firefighter’s words. « What are you talking about ?»

The flame were slowly taking over the bedroom and TK was not making any move to take Carlos down. For a fleeting second Carlos felt scared. The though that TK might let him here to burn crossed his mind. His eyes were full of anger once again.

« I’m talking about the time where you slept with me to get informations on me or whatever you were looking for. Ring any bell ? » He spat furiously.

And it finally downed on Carlos that he might not be the only one to be suspicious about their night together. If that night had not been a trick for TK, of course he would have thought that this was a trick from Carlos. But could he trust him ?

A feeling of dizziness suddenly brought Carlos back to the situation they were in. They were in a burning building, and he was not okay right now. He wavered a little on his legs.

« Do you really want to do this now ?! » he asked as he felt that he had inhaled a little too much smoke.

This seemed to snap TK in his firefighter mode against because he lowered his head guiltily and rushed toward Carlos to drag him towards the ladder. Carlos felt relief wash over him as he felt the fresh air from outside fills his lungs. His eyes closed against his own will.

« Grab my shoulders » TK ordered.

Carlos opened his eyes again and realized he was now leaning almost completely against TK. He tried to push back but he was a little more wobbly than he thought because he stumbled. TK stabilized him and repeated his instruction.

« You’re not carrying me. » Carlos frowned, offended.

He thought he saw the beginning of a smile on TK’s lips and his heart missed a beat. He didn’t know how he felt anymore, he didn’t know what he trusted anymore. Everything was getting a little blurry.

« You don’t really have much of a choice. » TK answered as he took Carlos on his back and started to go down the ladder. Carlos didn’t have he strength in him to fight back. He let his head rest on TK shoulder. Just for a minute.

*

« Carlos !! » screamed two feminine voices that he recognized as Michelle’s and Lin’s.

His breathing was a little easier now so he guessed they had reach the firm ground. He slowly opened his eyes, as TK was dropping him on a stretcher.

« M’fine. » he muttered trying to sit up but TK held him down.

His hand on his chest was reminding him of much more pleasant time and he wanted nothing more than to drag him down and stole him a kiss. Fuck, the smoke he inhaled was really messing with his head. The hand slowly patted his chest before disappearing. Michelle was now at his side, in the ambulance, applying an oxygen mask to his face.

« Going in a burning building without gears… » she grumbled. « Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Carlos ?? »

« Sorry Michelle. » he muttered, feeling already a little better with the oxygen flowing through his lungs.

« You’re lucky you didn’t inhale too much smoke in there. » she kept rambling as she checked his vitals.

« How’s the girl ? » Carlos asked though the mask, sitting up as he’s mind was clearing back.

A few miles away, the 126 were extinguishing the remains of the fire, leaving after them a half collapsed burned building.

« We already took her to the hospital. She should be fine though. » Michelle smiled.

« Thanks to you. » Lin added, sitting on the seat next to the stretcher. « You scared me, dude. »

« Sorry. » Carlos whispered, squeezing his arm gently.

« I guess that TK guy really is a good firefighter. » she said, looking over her shoulder to look at the 126.

« I guess. » Carlos answered absent-mindedly thinking back at the conversation he just had with TK in the flaming building.

He needed to talk to him. TK was now putting things back in the firetruck with his colleagues. Carlos took off his mask despite Michelle’s protest and stood up.

« Carlos, what are you doing ? » she groaned, making a move to stop him.

« I’m okay, chica. I’ll be back in five minutes » he promised.

She didn’t not seem convinced but she let him go. Lin nodded at him and Carlos made his way to the firetruck. He was still feeling a little weak but his head wasn’t feeling so heavy anymore. That was good enough.

He quickly spotted TK. He had lost his dark expression from earlier. He was now laughing at Judd Ryder’s joke, punching him lightly in the shoulder. They stopped when Carlos stood in front of them. TK flinched lightly. But Judd smiled at him.

« Hey Carlos, already up on your feet ? » he asked surprised.

« Don’t worry, Judd. I’m a tough one. » Carlos answered with a smile.

« Oh I know. You gave Grace quite a scare. She’ll be mad at you. » he joked.

He had always liked Judd and Grace. They often grabbed drink together at the local pub after their shift.

« Tell her I’m fine. I’ll buy her a drink next time. »

« She’ll hold you to that. » Judd laughed.

Judd suddenly seemed to notice the tension between Carlos and TK and nodded at them before walking away, leaving them alone. TK put down what he was carrying and crossed his arms on his chest.

« Shouldn’t you be lying down ? » TK asked coldly, looking him up and down.

« I’m fine. I just wanted to make one thing very clear. Our hook-up wasn’t a trick, ok ? I had no idea who you were at the time. And I’m not that kind of people. » He declared firmly. « I only heard about you on the new morning when I came in. »

TK stayed impassible at his words but Carlos could see in the way his eyebrows arched that he was a little taken aback by his statement. He wasn’t sure how to interpret his surprise. After all, Carlos didn’t have to tell him that. He owe him nothing. He was just doing his job and what TK thought about him shouldn’t matter to him. But he really wanted to make things clear. Yes, TK was one of their potential suspect but he would never trick someone with sex or faked feelings, even for an investigation. And he wanted TK to know that, for some reason.

« And how do I know you’re not lying ? » TK asked defensively.

He wished TK would believe him. But he knew it was asking a lot. How could TK trust him after he accused him of being a drug dealer ? But it was okay. Because Carlos couldn’t trust him completely either. He had saved his life and for now the suspicions against him were only speculations. But there was something about him that made Carlos slightly uneasy. He didn’t know if it was distrust or something else.

« You don’t. » Carlos finally answered. « Just like I don’t know if you’re dealing those pills or not. You could be the one that tricked me for all I know. I guess you’ll just have to give me the benefit of the doubt. »

TK’s looked angry again but his stance was more relaxed now. He forced a smile on his face and said:

« Well, you do that too. And you’ll see I’m not what you think I am. »

He then took his stuff again and walked away.

*

Carlos went to work the next morning, despite Michelle’s insistance that he needed more rest. But he felt fine and he hated to sit around at home. Lin wasn’t particularly happy about it but she just rolled her eyes at him as he handed her her favorite coffee order. After all this time he knew how to buy her silence.

They went in and were both surprised to find the young girl they had interrogated yesterday sitting in the waiting room with an officer.

« Ruth says she’s ready to talk to you. » the officer explained, seeing their surprised faces.

Carlos shared a surprised look with his partner but they nodded. They led the young girl back to their desk and sat her in the same chair.

« So you want to tell us about the person who sold you those drugs ? » Lin asked gently.

« Yes. » Ruth answered quietly, not meeting their eyes.

She looked better than the day before, more focused. She still looked exhausted though.

« We’re listening. » Carlos encouraged her.

« I don’t know his name. But it was a tall white guy. He had short brown hair. »

Carlos wrote everything she said. That wasn’t much but that was already something.

« Anything else ? » Lin asked again.

« He had green eyes. Like really green. » she added, thoughtfully.

Carlos felt his grip tighten on his pen. He didn’t like the direction that description was going.

« And he had a fire department tee-shirt ! » she suddenly remembered.

Carlos felt his stomach dropped. Lin turned to him with a shocked look on his face. Carlos let his pen fell from his hand and rubbed his face. _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about drug dealing so sorry for any inaccuracy !


	3. No Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery, an interrogation and a drink....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished that chapter ! Hope you like it ;)

Carlos did not sleep that night. The had spend the rest of the day looking for a picture of TK Strand so that the young women could identify him. What had been mere suspicions because of his past were now turning to worrying accusations. Carlos felt weird about it. He didn’t know if he was upset because he might have been tricked by TK - several times - of it was his instinct’s way of telling him that TK might be innocent, even thought everything pointed at him right now. It didn’t help that he was irrevocably attracted to TK. Those beautiful green eyes could be clouding his judgement.

He groaned and turned in his bed. He knew that if Ruth Dawson confirmed that the man that sold her the drugs was indeed TK, he would have to be brought in. And Carlos was not ready for that. He was still so fucking confused. Each time he thought he knew something about the guy, something made him think the opposite.

Carlos prided himself on being a really good character judge. He was used to trust his instincts. Most of the time they led him in the right direction. Some of his colleague called it a gift. Looking at a perk, sometimes he just knew if they were telling the truth or not. But with TK, he felt like his intuition was completely messed up. He was impossible to decipher.

Carlos closed his eyes and counted what he really knew. _One._ TK Strand had sold drug in the past and went to jail for it. _Two_. Tk was a pretty damn good firefighter. _Three_. He saved his life. _Four_. TK was a great kisser. Those were the facts. But that still wasn’t enough and he couldn’t figure out the truth. What couldn’t he just believe that TK was guilty like his boss and most of his colleagues ? He sighed. At least TK’s interrogation could maybe help make sense of this case. After that, maybe he would finally know who Tyler Kennedy Strand was.

*

« It’s him. » Ruth confirmed, watching TK’s photo closely.

They had spent hours looking for that photo and it took two more hours to make Ruth come back to the precinct to formally identify TK. But he seemed that the result was worth the wait. It was him.

The captain clapped his hands with enthusiasm in the back and Lin had a victorious expression on his face. Carlos couldn’t find in itself to be happy about the fact that TK was the man who sold the drugs to the teenage girl. He was not ready to confront that truth. How did a criminal managed to seduce him that night ? He was a cop for god’s sake. He was supposed to sense that kind of thing. The betrayal felt bitter on Carlos’ tongue. It shouldn’t be a big deal. It was just one fucking night. They had not dated or anything. But Carlos still felt hurt. He didn’t understand why he was so obsessed with TK but he was. And now he was one step closer from being guilty.

« We should have him brought in as soon as possible. » Captain Haley said, eager to get this case over with.

« But we can’t formally accuse him. » Lin sighed. « We still haven’t any solid proofs. »

Carlos could tell that she wanted this case to be closed as well, and Carlos could relate. The sooner that case would be done with, the sooner they could focus on something else and find sleep again. But now that the focus was really on TK, he didn’t know if he really wanted to know everything about it.

« Have him come here anyway. The girl’s testimony might be enough to make him confess. » the captain insisted.

« As you wish. » Lin agreed, looking at Carlos. « I’ll arrange for agents to get him and see if he agrees to come. »

Carlos nodded to her. This might had least help to untangle the truth from the lies around TK. Maybe after thaht, he would know for sure if he was guilty or not.

*

Two officer had been dispatched to get TK from the fire station. At this point of the investigation, it was still a « friendly » interrogation. TK had the right to refuse and to walk away whenever he wanted. He was still not formally accused of anything. But Carlos already knew that the man would be angry. He always was when confronted to his past and to their accusations. He felt like he knew that angry side of TK pretty well now, since he was usually the one to trigger it lately. That didn’t mean he liked to see it. But this time it would be okay, because he was angry too. He had given him the benefit of the doubt but that wasn’t working his TK’s favor so far.

Carlos poured two cups of coffee and joined Lin who was already in the interrogation room.

« Hey, you okay ? » she asked, taking the cup he was handing her.

« Yeah. Why ? » he frowned.

« You just look… weird. » she hesitated, scanning his face.

« I’m fine. Just didn’t get much sleep. I hope this case will be over soon. » He lied.

Carlos actually thought TK was not going to come. It would not surprise him at all if TK chose to spit in the face of the two policemen and refused to come. If he was guilty, he would know it was a bad idea to find himself in the interrogation room. Carlos was wrong.

Thirty minutes later, TK came in escorted by the two police officers. He was still wearing his work clothes and sported a closed off expression on his face. His eyes quickly found Carlos and the officer was almost tempted to take a step back under the intensity of his stare. It was not pure anger as he excepted. It was something between anger, challenge and determination. He walked like a predator, reading to fight his rival.Without taking his eyes off Carlos he sat down at the interrogation table, chin up. Carlos didn’t plan to back off from the fight.

« Let’s get this over with. » TK said drily.

Lin and Carlos exchanged a look before dismissing the two officers and sitting in front of him. Lin pushed the button of the recorder and enunciated the usual sentences.

« Can you state your full name for the record ? »

TK rolled his eyes and Carlos would have smiled at this if they were in any other situation. TK seemed to really hate being called by his full name.

« Tyler Kennedy Strand. » he muttered reluctantly.

« Do you confirm that you’re here willingly ? » she continued calmly.

« Yes. » he sighed.

« Good. Nobody is restraining you Mr.Strand, you can walk away at any moment of this interview. »

Tk nodded, and leaned back in his chair with an attitude of distrust. His fist were tightened on his knees. His feet were firmly planted to the ground. He was ready for a fight. He was just waiting for them to challenge him.

« You’re here to be interrogated about a drug dealing activity going on in Austin recently. » Carlos continued coldly, as TK eyes found him again. « Can you start by telling us where you were last Wednesday in the evening ? »

TK only paused for a few second before answering without missing a beat.

« I was on shift till 7pm. Then I went home. »

« Can anyone confirm that ? » Carlos asked, not looking away.

« My colleagues saw me leave. But I was alone after that. » TK explained with greeted teeth.

He seemed angrier suddenly. He was no idiot. He knew that was not good that nobody could confirm where he was. It made his alibi fragile. He could have been anywhere. In a street selling a teenage girl drug for example. Ruth didn’t manage to remember where and when exactly the man had offered her to buy the pills. But in that frame time, TK could have gone pretty much anywhere in Austin.

« Have you ever seen this girl ? » Lin said, drawing a photo of Ruth Dawson out of an envelope.

TK looked at it closely, frowning slightly. Carlos held his breath. He tried to keep his gaze fixed on the wall behind TK but it was tempted to let his eyes rank over the smooth face. Even with the veil of anger, TK still looked handsome. No wonder he had been seduced. Carlos was taken out of his daze by TK leaning back.

« I’ve never seen her. » TK replied. « Or I don’t remember. »

Lin took back the photo and let Carlos continue the interrogation. This was the hardest part, the accusation. He took a deep breath and went for it. Lin asked for TK’s address and wrote in on a paper. They would have to compare the location of his house and the one where they arrested Ruth.

« This girl is named Ruth Dawson. She identified you as the man who sold her drugs on Wednesday evening. Maybe this look familiar… »

Carlos then reached in the envelope to draw out the little bag of pills and held it in front of the firefighter who immediately flinched. His eyes zeroed on the pills and he seemed petrified for a few seconds. His pupils grew darker and Carlos watched him, mesmerized. The time seemed to stop.

The moment lasted a few second before TK suddenly reached for the pills with trembling hands, just to throw the bag at the other end of the room. Carlos almost yelled in surprise. The firefighter stood up brutally with haggard eyes. Carlos jumped on his feet instinctively, putting a hand on the holster of his gun, not knowing what was TK’s next move. He saw Lin glancing at the window behind them where their superiors were listening.

TK took a step back and tightened his fist, looking straight at Carlos. His eyes were full of tears. Carlos held back a gasp.

« How dare you ?! » TK yelled. « How. Fucking. Dare. You ?! »

Behind the tears, an untamed fury was shining and Carlos was left to wonder what he had done to provoke such a strong feeling. TK surely noticed his confusion because he went on.

« You have no idea, do you ? » he laughed bitterly, walking towards Carlos. « You don’t know what you just done ? »

Carlos stood straighter ready for a fight. He did not expect TK to be violent but that strong reaction just now was telling him that the young man might be more unpredictable than he had initially thought. TK looked like he was about to punch him in the face right now. His hair were a mess and his hands were slightly shaking. Carlos braced himself. He was ready to dodge anything coming his way. But first he really wanted to understand the source of his anger.

« How dare you put an addict in front of his very own poison ?! » TK asked bitterly, his voice breaking a little at the end. « Do you have any idea what it does to us ?! »

Realization suddenly dawned on Carlos. Fuck. He suddenly felt so stupid. He was supposed to know that kind of things. He dealt with addicts on a daily basis. He even had gone to meetings with his younger sister when she had had a drinking problem. He had heard people talking about the pain of the craving, about the fear of relapsing, the guilt… Guilty or not, nobody deserved to be put through that. Carlos let out a breath and meet TK’s eyes again. He was unable to say anything.

« You’re here to ruin my life again ? » TK shouted. « Is that what you’re trying to do ? »

Carlos opened his mouth to answer something. But what ? TK stared at him darkly for a few more seconds before finally walking away.

« I’m out of here. » He grumbled, storming out.

Nobody held him back.

*

The rest of the day was pure hell. Carlos didn’t even have time to comprehend what had just happened with TK that they’re were called in emergency for an armed robbery. The situation was supposed to be under control. But the robber ended up taking the owner of the house and his daughter in hostage. The daughter immediately panicked and things got messy. A policeman had to take down the robber. The father got shot in the shoulder and was transported in hurry to the hospital. They didn’t know if he was gonna make it or not.

Barely had he escorted the man to the ambulance and patted Michelle’s arm, another call came in for a car accident. They arrived too late to save the young man in the car. He was so young. He had not deserved to die like this. Carlos couldn’t help but beating himself up for it.

At the end of the day, Carlos felt just exhausted and filled with bitterness and guilt. He hugged Lin goodbye, sensing that she needed the comfort and dragged himself outside of the precinct. A long sigh crossed his lips. He didn’t feel like going home right now. He didn’t want to find back the loneliness of his house right now. He needed a drink to drown his terrible mood.

*

His feet led him to the closest bar. It was not the one where everybody usually went. He didn’t feel like running into anyone tonight. He had just texted Michelle to tell her that he was somewhat okay, even though it was definitely a lie. He felt completely confused and empty. Today had been rough. He had failed today. He should have saved that boy. He shouldn’t have shown the drugs to TK. There was still the possibility that TK had faked it all, of course. Ruth Dawson had formally identified him after all. But the terror that he had seen in his eyes… He didn’t know how anyone could have faked that… But that would also mean that he was innocent. And Carlos still didn’t know what to believe about that. Nothing made sense anymore. Every facts were contradicting each other in his mind.

The policeman sat at the bar and ordered a beer. He wished he would be able to relax but his whole body was tensed with the adrenaline of the day. He stretched a bit, turning his head left and right to warm up his neck.

He almost jumped of his stool when he saw the man seating a few stool away. TK was here. How cursed were they ? He didn’t believe in fate but he was starting to wonder why they kept meeting.

The firefighter had nothing in front of him. He was just starring in space, shoulders hunched down. Even from where he was, Carlos could see the dark circles under his eyes and the paleness of his skin. He looked like shit. Well, he’d had a rough day too. Thanks to Carlos.

The young officer felt guilt nipping at his heart. He remembered going at meetings with his sister and holding her hand while she described her constant struggle with the want for alcohol with a shaky voice. He couldn’t believe that he had willingly inflicted that pain to someone else. He had fucked up. TK was probably hating him right now.

Carlos thought about living, to be away from him. He had still no idea who that guy was. He had been convinced that TK was involved and now he felt like he was back at square one. That’s why it was better for him to leave. That way he wouldn’t compromise himself any further and he wouldn’t lose his time trying to read the man. He had no strength for that. But the guilt was stilling burning in his stomach and his heart was screaming to him to make things right. He was overwhelmed by the day he had and he couldn’t just sit and do nothing once more. He needed to do something. Anything. To forgive himself.

On an impulse, Carlos called the waitress. It was probably stupid but he really wanted to apologize in some ways to TK. Just for tonight. A peace offering.

« Could you give a lemonade to the gentleman over there please ? » Carlos muttered.

The waitress glanced at TK and nodded with a teasing smile. She was probably thinking that he was hitting on him. But Carlos didn’t care right now. He was over everything.

He tried really hard not to glance at TK while he was receiving the drink. But he still caught him frowning at the waitress and then turning to him with a surprised expression.

This would have been the right moment to leave. But the officer found himself unable to move. Carlos decided to focus on his beer instead, playing nervously with the label of the bottle. What if TK lashed out on him ? Spilled his drink on him ? Maybe that wasn’t such a great idea after all.

After a few minutes, Carlos heard the stool next to him being pulled. He looked up and saw a somber TK sitting next to him.

« So, officer. Stalking me now ? » he asked bitterly.

Carlos gulped and answered awkwardly:

« Not yet. »

Because if he was honest with himself, he would probably be stalking TK at some point. Professionally of course. After today's altercation, Carlos' captain was even more sure TK was their guy. But, after seeing the tears in TK's eyes when he saw the pills, Carlos was not sure of anything anymore. That didn’t even matter right now. He just felt like shit and needed to do something about it. And the guy had saved his life, he deserved it.

« Why the drink ? » TK finally asked.

And his expression wasn't even angry anymore, it just looked completely raw with emotions and exhaustion. And boy did Carlos felt the same. It seemed that neither of them had the strength to argue anymore at this point. The fighting could wait until tomorrow.

« It's an apology drink. » Carlos sighed glancing at the glass shyly.

TK rose an eyebrow at that, looking confused. Carlos went on.

« Whatever you did or not, I know addiction are a mess to deal with. I’m very sorry for triggering it. My uniform is not an excuse to be an asshole. » he slowly let out.

TK’s eyes opened widely in surprise. He just watched him for a few seconds in silence before turning to his lemonade and taking a sip. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before TK talked again.

« You would think that after all those years it gets easier. It does get better, yeah. But when you’re just a few inches away from the thing you’ve been unconsciously craving for, for years, it’s just so hard to resist. All you want to do is swallow them. You just want the world to go numb again. You just want to forget everything. » he explained calmly.

Carlos didn’t really understand why TK was telling him that. Perhaps he also felt the need to explain why he had reacted so violently to the pills. Maybe he felt bad too. Maybe he was scared it would aggravate his situation. Carlos wasn’t sure but he didn’t really care either. He just wanted to keep listening to TK.

« Many things tou want to forget ? » Carlos asked before he could help himself. His curiosity got the best of him.

« Quite a lot actually... If you can believe that. » TK whispered, eyes lost again.

And Carlos believed him. He wished he could forget about today too. He wished he would forget about this case and the empty eyes of those teenager. He didn’t care that TK was their main suspect right now. He just wanted to sit here with him. Just for now. He felt relaxed in his presence at this very moment.

« So why a lemonade? » TK asked, breaking the silence.

Carlos looked towards him a bit embarrassed.

« Well after what I just done, I didn't want to take any chances. » Carlos confessed. « Please don't tell me you have an issue with lemonade… »

TK couldn't help but chuckle at that. Carlos was suddenly reminded of the fact that the last time he heard that sound he was kissing TK senseless against the pillows. He had missed this sound and this smile. Why was everything such a mess ? He wished it wasn't. So that he could just lean in and kiss TK once again and bring him home to cuddle the crap out of him.

« No, that was a good choice. I hadn’t had one in a long time. » TK answered with a smile.

« Thank god. » Carlos laughed and TK joined in.

This whole situation was so weird and so wrong at every level, but right now it just felt right. Like they were meant to be there and nowhere else.

« I've met a lot of cops when I was arrested and jailed. I never saw any of them apologize or recognize their wrongs. Especially not towards someone under investigation. I don’t feel like you’re trying to trick me so… I accept your apology. » TK said, turning to stare in Carlos’ eyes.

« I’m not tricking you. » Carlos promised, hypnotized by TK’s green eyes.

« You're something else. » TK smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

His finger traveled to the collar of Carlos shirt and adjusted it. He lingered a few seconds there, grazing his chest and retreated his hand.

« Good night, Carlos. » he whispered before getting up and leaving the bar. 

Carlos let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was playing a dangerous game and he should probably stop. But he didn’t know if he could.


	4. Streets of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stake out, some obcession and some action...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth chapter ! He took me quite some time to figure out how I wanted it to go, and even then I'm not a hundred percent satisfied, but I hope you'll like it !
> 
> And thank you so much for all your kind comments, they really make me want to work faster and harder on this story !

Carlos blinked several times to keep himself awake. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned. It was way to early to be working. He checked his watch. It was 6 am. TK would probably be home soon after his night shift. He leaned back in his car seat.

What he had anticipated had finally happened. They had decided to put TK under a close watch. Their would be an officer secretly keeping an eye on him at every hour of the day. Captain Haley was determined to get proof that TK was guilty. That was just his luck. Carlos hated stake out. They were exhausting and boring. And they were even more boring with TK. It had already been three days and they had not spotted anything weird. The guy went to work, then clocked out, then went home or to the bar. He also went to the gym sometimes or to see what they assumed to be his therapist.

All in all nothing out of the ordinary. But that wasn’t entirely surprising. TK had been bought in only a few days ago. If he was guilty, he was right to be careful and to wait for the focus on him to die down. TK was smart, he would not be stupid enough to go back to selling in the open so soon.

Carlos watched as Marjan’s car pulled up in the street. One of his colleague often dropped him after their shift. He squinted his eyes and saw TK hugging Marjan goodbye. She kissed his cheek and TK went out of the car. Carlos was always surprised by the proximity all of the 126 member had between them. He had often caught them hugging each other or having a deep heart to heart. Sometimes he wished he had that with his colleagues. Well, he had Lin but he wasn’t that close with all of his colleagues. He envied them sometimes. Especially because everyone seemed to be so supportive of TK’s sexuality. Half of Carlos’ colleagues didn’t even know he was gay and some of the very few who you knew didn’t approve. Fortunately some did and they made sure no one came to bother him.

TK’s walk to the door was slow and tired. This must had been a rough shift. Carlos had been off duty tonight so he didn’t know what happened but by the look of it, it had been a long night. Carlos watched him yawn and unlock his door. And in his daydream he could see himself waiting behind that door and kiss him good morning. Carlos quickly shook himself out of it. He really had to get rid of that stupid kind of crush he had for TK. He didn’t even wanted to call it a crush. It was more like an attraction… He knew that it was bound to get in the way of the investigation at some point.

Carlos took a deep breathe. He would go out at the bar during the week with Michelle and would find a nice cute boy to forget about all that. That was it. He needed to get laid.

*

After a week of stake out, it became clear that TK was laying low. Nothing particular had happened. No others teenagers had been brought in with drugs either. TK was just living his life normally. And it almost seemed like this awful drug case had all been a bad dream. But the fact that everything had got quiet since TK was under surveillance didn’t exactly helped his case either.

But for now, nothing happened and that small lull was more than welcome. Carlos still had to do those ridiculous stake out three times a week but the rest of the time he only had to work on usual cases. Nothing as nerve-wracking as their drug case. But deep down inside he knew that couldn’t last. TK was going to make a move at some point. Or if he was innocent the real drug dealer would start dealing again. But for now all was quiet.

Well that was what Carlos thought until he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He was staking out TK once again and the man had just left for work. Carlos took out his phone and gasped when he realized that it was actually a text from TK.

_That car doesn’t look very warm. You’ll end catching up a cold, stalking me like that._

Carlos’ mouth hung open. So TK had definitely spotted him. He had had his suspicions sometimes. But now he was sure. But why the fuck was he sending him that text ? Was he trying to mess with him ? To destabilize him ? Or to show that he was a good guy ? Carlos didn’t know and didn’t want to know. He deleted the text and pretended it didn’t exist. How would he explain to his captain that TK had his number ? He decided to take it as a joke and forget about it. That was all he could do for now. Was TK trying to expose him or something ?

But the texts kept coming regularly. They were always king of light and sometimes even flirty. Carlos had to confess some of them had drawn a laugh of his mouth. But Carlos still didn’t get why TK was texting him. What was the point ?

_Plz don’t tell anyone I buy frozen pizza._

He couldn’t really do anything about it. Just ignore them and never answer. He couldn’t report it so he just had to roll with it. He felt a bit bad for having to restrain information about TK. But he didn’t really see how those stupids text could help them. So he soaked it up.

_I should have taken an umbrella, uh ?_

Carlos hadn’t been able to help the smile forming on his lips when he received that one because TK had came home soaking wet and cursing. And that had been a fun show to watch from his car.

_Sure you don’t want a coffee, stalker ?_

_Not sure about that new jean. What do you think ?_

_Love that shirt on you. Blue really is your color._

As the text kept coming every time he was on stake out duty, Carlos found a disguised way to confess to his captain and team that TK was definitely conscious that he was watched and that maybe it would be better to suspend the watch for a while, to see if it changed anything. The decision was accepted and that was a huge relief to Carlos. He didn’t know how to handle the texts anymore. He never answer but they made him smile. They made him feel a sense of familiarity towards TK, like the one he had felt when he had first met him. And he couldn’t let himself feel that. His professionalism was going out the windows when TK was involved and it was becoming a real problem.

*

« Handsome boy looking at you at three hour » Michelle said teasingly before taking a sip of her cocktail.

Carlos rolled his eyes but still glanced in the direction she had indicated. And indeed a nice looking guy was obviously checking him out. Carlos smiled at him before turning back to Michelle.

« Nice, huh ? » she smiled. « Why don’t you go dance with him ? »

« Hey calm down, we just got here ! » Carlos exclaimed showing her his full pint.

It had been his idea to go out to the bar. He wanted to take his mind off things, to have a nice night and maybe find something to go home with. But he had forgotten that Michelle was the most annoying sidekick ever.

« You’re the one who said you wanted to… » Michelle answered cheekily.

« Yeah, yeah alright. » Carlos cut her off before she could say something crude. « I didn’t say that. I just want to… »

« Take TK out of your mind. » Michelle finished for him. « I know. But if you’re still attracted to him despite the investigation that might mean something. »

« What ? » Carlos frowned, confused.

« Well, if you instinctively trust him, maybe he’s innocent. Your instinct never failed you. » Michelle shrugged, as if she was explaining the most obvious thing in the world.

Carlos sighed. He didn’t want explore that. Because his instincts seemed to be failing him. And here he was again thinking about TK. He hated that he was obsessed with him.

« Yeah, well, we’ll see about that. I’m gonna dance with that tall blond. » he announced making his way to the man checking him out, determined to empty his mind.

« Go get some ! » Michelle cheered behind him.

But he wasn’t listening to her anymore. He was letting the music guide him. He needed to forget. To erase those green eyes from his mind.

*

Carlos looked at the blond man sleeping soundly next to him and sighed guiltily. He had gone home with that guy. Michael ? It had felt nice to feel another body against his but he couldn’t help but feel like it was lacking something. A kind of connection. Like the one he had with…

Carlos stopped in his train of though. He was not going back there. That was what he was trying to forget in the first place. He rubbed at his eyes and glanced once again at the man next to him. There was no way he was falling asleep now. He slowly sat down and silently started to put his clothes back on. It was kind of a dick move, but the other man had made it clear that he wanted nothing more than a night of fun, so Carlos didn’t feel too guilty. He quietly left the room and jumped in his car.

It was one around in the morning. The night was cold and Carlos shivered as he started the engine. He liked to drive by night, it was always calming him. That was what he needed right now. A quiet drive through the night. He let his instincts choose the direction for him and just enjoyed the feeling of freedom and of peace that it was providing him.

He ended up driving to TK’s house. Probably out of habit after days of stake out or maybe an intuition or just his usual obsession. He didn’t know really. He knew nobody was staking him out tonight, so it was also a way to check if everything was still normal. He just intended to drive past his house and go home. But a movement in the dark caught his eye.

Carlos froze. TK was going out of his house through the back door, dressed in dark clothes. He checked his surroundings and pulled his hood on his head and crossed the street. He looked like someone who didn’t want to be followed. That wasn’t a good sign.

Carlos stayed half lying in his seat not to draw attention to himself. He had taken his sister’s car while his was at the garage. That was probably why TK hadn’t spot him. He only had learned to recognize his usual blue Camaro. Carlos watched as TK’s disappeared at the corner of the street.

He only hesitated for a minute before slowly starting his car again and following the road TK had just taken. He needed to know what he was up to. He was acting weird and if something happened and he didn’t follow him, he would never forgive himself.

It was really dark and they were several cars passing so it was easy to stay discreet. TK was still walking quickly on the pavement with his head lowered, hands in his pockets. Carlos made sure he stayed a few meters behind him without looking like he was following him. Hopefully he would make it to wherever TK was headed without being spotted. TK was finally doing something unusual. It was his chance to find the truth and be done with that man in one way or another.

His quiet chase after TK led him to a nightclub a little out of town. Carlos knew it rather well. Not because he went there but because they’re had been several police raids at that place in the past. Carlos sighed. What the fuck was TK doing ? Carlos watched as TK’s talked to the security man and went in effortlessly. Maybe he knew the place ? That wouldn’t be a good sign either.

Carlos went to park his car a few blocks away and went out of his car quietly. He had to go in and see what he was up to. That could be the break through they were finally waiting for in their investigation. But deep down inside of him he was terrified. Because TK could really be guilty and after that he wasn’t going to be able to ignore the hints any longer. But he had to find out sooner or later.

He took his gun from his car and hid in his back, pulling his hoodie over it. Better be prepared for anything. He braced himself and walked to the entrance. The security guy squinted his eyes at him and was about to say something. But Carlos was quicker and slipped a couple of twenties in his hand. The man grunted and stepped back to let him go in.

The music was really loud inside, Carlos could feel it pulsing in his chest. The place was packed with bodies that all seemed to be grinding against each other in rhythm with the music. Carlos casually walked through the crowd trying to look like he belonged there. He felt a hand stroke his ribs but a dark look was enough to make them put their hands way with a breathy laugh. Carlos finally spotted TK at the bar, he was whispering something to the barman who was frowning. He definitely seemed to know the place. Carlos could not hear what they were saying with the music. He slowly moved with the crowd, trying to get closer to the bar without TK noticing him.

He felt his heart stopped when TK suddenly turned to scan the crowd. Carlos quickly turned his head and went closer to a random guy to blend himself in. This seemed to work because TK’s gaze passed on him without stopping. Instead his eyes focused on the curtain separating the dance floor from what was probably some kind of shady backroom. Carlos followed his gaze and saw a young blond girl disappearing behind the curtain. TK immediately jumped from the stool he was sitting on and crossed the dance floor to disappear as well behind the curtain.

Shit. Carlos needed to get there. He tried to use his shoulders to untangle himself from the mess of people around him, but it was easier said that done. As he was fighting his way to the backroom, Carlos saw the young girl going out, looking panicked. She was looking right and left, evaluating the shortest way to reach the exit of the club. Something must had happened inside. Carlos’ heart suddenly stopped as he saw her slipping a plastic bag looking way to familiar in his pocket. Fuck. So that was it ? The moment of truth ? He had not the time to register what it all meant. But he felt cold inside. What he had feared was becoming real for good this time.

Carlos pushed through with even more determination. By the time he reached the curtain of beads, the young woman had vanished but he didn’t care what counted was TK.

He peeked between the beads and rushed in when he heard a scream of rage. He entered just to see a brown-haired guy being shoved in the wall by a very angry-looking TK. The man grunted but immediately riposted by punching TK in the face. TK jolted back but didn’t let go of the man’s shirt ready to hit back.

« Hey !! » Carlos yelled, ready to grab his gun. « Police, don’t move !! »

TK eyes went wide when he recognized him. That second of surprise was enough for his adversary to shove his elbow in his face making TK swear and let go of his shirt. The man then managed to slipped past Carlos and run in the main room. Carlos just had time to grab his gun and point it on TK, the only person left.

« Don’t. Move. » He yelled on a cold tone.

TK stared at the gun with horror as he was remembered of many bad memory. He slowly took a step back but his back met the wall. He could go any further. He couldn’t escape. And he looked so small like that with his face covered in blood and his too-big hoodie. But Carlos didn’t flinch. He stayed there with his gun firmly pointed at TK’s chest.

« Fuck. » the young man breathed, closing his eyes.

« Empty your pockets. » Carlos asked firmly, still high on the adrenaline of the situation.

TK machinably did as he was told. He took out a wallet, his phone and keys. No drugs. Carlos approached to search him but found nothing either. He realized slowly that he couldn’t really arrest TK in that situation. He probable wasn’t even drunk. He had just got involved in a fight but that wasn’t enough to prove that he was the one that sold the girl the pills. If he arrested him now he would only be charged for the fight and would be out by morning. Fuck. What he should he do ? He couldn’t let him get away like that. He was to angry. He was feeling stupid for believing in him. But still he wasn’t completely convinced in his very soul and that was probably what made him the most angry. Had TK messed him up so much that he couldn’t even believe the truth ?

Frustrated, Carlos just grabbed TK by the arms before anyone noticed the altercation and dragged him mercilessly to his car ignoring TK’s verbal protest. He shoved him inside and then climbed in the passenger seat, still trying to figure out what he was gonna do in this situation. His mind was racing at a frenetic rhythm. He was considering calling back up but he knew he wouldn’t be worth it to arrest TK tonight. But now he was in his car, so what now ?

« Carlos. » TK tried but Carlos cut him off instantly.

« Don’t. You have lied enough as it is. » He spat as he was fidgeting with his key, trying to find them in his coat.

« Please. Listen to me. Carlos. » TK started again with firmness but with a pleading edge to his ton.

From the corner of his eyes, Carlos could see that he had put his hands on his face and was trying to keep his breathing steady. He could spot some blood on his lips and right cheek, probably from the punch he took. Carlos braced himself. He was not going to break this time.

« I don’t wanna hear your excuses and lies. » Carlos insisted, not even looking at him.

That’s when TK snapped suddenly. He grabbed at Carlos collar and forced him to look at him. Their faces were inches from each other and Carlos could feel TK short breath crashing against his lips.

« Listen to me for fuck’s sake ! I’m innocent. I’m not going back to prison. You hear me ? I won’t go back. »

And with the usual anger, Carlos could see fear in his eyes once again. The one that seemed so raw and genuine. But it had already fooled him once. He couldn’t let it fool him twice. He jerked back so that his collar was free and answered coldly:

« You should have though about that before starting to sell drugs again. »

TK groaned and rubbed his face again in frustration. He seemed desperate like he had tried everything to convince Carlos. For the first time, he look cornered and unsure.

« I didn’t do anything ! I’m being framed !! » TK yelled, turning once again to Carlos.

His yelling made Carlos froze. For a few seconds the words resonated in his mind and he actually considered them. But he quickly forced himself back to rationality. TK was just trying to escape once again. He had not excepted TK to say something like that. He knew he was a proud man. He had never thought that he would be the one to made up stupid scenarios to try and get himself off the hook. But fear could do many thing to a man. But that would not be enough for Carlos to believe him. He would not yield.

A second later, TK’s hand was on Carlos’ grabbing it tightly. Carlos met TK’s eyes and the anger was gone. Only desperation remained.

« Please. Give me half an hour and I’ll tell you everything. Please, Carlos. »

His ton was definitely pleading now. And Carlos knew he shouldn’t believe it. But he could not arrest TK either. Not tonight. So maybe that was his best shot at getting informations. He didn’t know if it was his stupid instinct or his half-convincing argument that made him whisper that answer in the darkness.

« Okay. »


	5. Cut to the feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking and a few hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I found the time to write this new chapter !  
> There's not a lot happening but it's an important chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Carlos had no idea what he was doing but TK was now standing awkwardly in his living room, not knowing how to act. Carlos closed the front door and rubbed his hands together nervously. He tried hard not to think about the last time they were both here. Things were a lot less awkward then. He could tell TK was thinking about the same thing by the way he was avoiding to look at him. Shit. He was welcoming a potential criminal in his house and all he could think about was the time he had sex with him. That was probably the least of his concern right now.

Carlos cleared his throat and turned towards TK. His face was still covered in blood and his lips was starting to swell. That was his priority right now.

« Sit down. I’m gonna get something to clean your face off. » Carlos muttered, heading for the bathroom.

Carlos let out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding when he reached the bathroom. What was he thinking when he agreed to hear him out ? He was going to compromise himself. He could get fired for this if TK was found guilty in the end.

But still. A voice inside of him screamed at him that he was doing the right thing. He had not other option right now, so he might as well go through with it now. He put some water on his face and grabbed disinfectant and some gauze from the first-aid kit.

TK was sitting on the couch and jumped when Carlos entered back the living room. He looked nervous too, febrile. Carlos handed him silently the gauze, and disinfectant. TK muttered a quiet thanks and pressed some gaze against his face grimacing in pain when he touched his swollen lips, spilling more blood on his face.

« Fuck. » he swore.

Carlos sighed and gently took the gauze from his hands.

« Let me. » he whispered, trying once again not to think about the last time he had uttered those words in front of TK.

He held TK’s chin between his fingers to keep him from moving and slowly wiped off the blood from his lips and cheek. It was already turning a dark purple.

« We should put some ice on it. He hit you pretty hard. » Carlos muttered, focused on his task.

Hearing no response from the man, he looked up to meet his eyes and found that the firefighter was already watching him intensely. There was something in his eyes that Carlos couldn’t read. He was probably as confused as Carlos. Their situation didn’t make sense right now.

Carlos held his gaze for a few minutes, letting himself drown in the green lakes. TK did not look away and the electricity he had felt in the car was back. Carlos finally looked away before doing something stupid like kissing the first suspect of his investigation. Damn, how could that man have so much effect on him ?

He quickly went to the kitchen to get some ice for TK. He handed him the ice without a word and sat in the armchair across TK. He crossed his arms on his chest.

« Now talk. » he ordered, forcing himself back into his « policeman mode ».

TK sighed and put the ice pack to his face. He stayed silent for a moment, probably trying to figure out where to start.

« It’s a long story. » TK announced.

« We’ve got all night. » Carlos answered quickly, not letting him escape.

TK looked away again and finally started to talk in a low voice.

« When I tried drugs for the first time, I was 16. It was just for fun, stupid teenager stuffs. It wasn’t even an addiction back then. It’s only in college that it started to become a real problem. I had no idea where I was going with my life, my parents were busy sorting their messy divorce… I started trying out stuff. Ecstasy, oxy… I took anything that could make me forget about my life. Drugs were a ‘fun way out’ to me. I still tried to convince myself that I wasn’t an addict because I managed to hide it to everyone… That’s about that time that I met Alex. »

He paused in his speech for a few seconds, looking lost on his thoughts. Carlos could tell that it was painful for him to tell, but the firefighter kept going.

« Alex was handsome, kind and very comprehensive. Or at least that was what I thought at the beginning. He was okay with me taking me drugs. He took some too. He was… All I ever wanted at the time. I was completely charmed by him. It was not long before we started dating. We moved in together during our senior year in college. »

He marked a short pause during which he putted down the ice pack from his face. His face was still bruising but the swelling had already reduced. Carlos waited patiently that TK found his words.

« Alex came from a rather wealthy family. But I had not a lot of money. I had a little allowance from my parents but I spent it all in drugs. So I took small jobs to pay for my part of the rent and for my substances. But I was more controlled by my addiction than I was willing to admit and I always ended up getting fired or quitting because of my drug habit… »

TK had looked down by down and was playing nervously with his fingers. Carlos crossed his arm to prevent himself from reaching for his hands. He continued to stare at him even though he had looked away. He started to see where the story was going.

« So Alex told me about a friend of his that was selling some pills and weed. That friend, Mitch, needed someone to help him out. I think I knew from the moment he told me about the job that it was going to be a mistake. But I didn’t want to be a burden from Alex and I didn’t want to lose his affections… He was always saying that he didn’t wanted to be with someone that wasn’t independent and that he had no time to take care of something like me. So I accepted… I started to deal oxy and other stuff. It made me take even more drugs… I was… »

TK took a deep breath as he plunged back into those memories.

« All my memories from this time are blurry. I was stoned almost all the time… All my life was revolving around Alex… I had lost contacts with almost all of my friends, because Alex was so jealous, I barely saw my parents, because they didn’t approve of my boyfriend… I thought I deserved it. »

Carlos heart broke a little. The idea of that man abusing TK for years instead of leading towards the help he needed made him want to punch a wall. Or that guy’s face if it was available.

« TK… » Carlos could’t help whispering. « You didn’t… »

TK gave him a grateful but still sad smile.

« I think I know that now. I’m at least starting to. But at the time I didn’t understand how depressed and self-destructive I was. I didn’t understand how toxic our relationship was. He was my life and if I had to deal drugs to be happy with him, I didn’t care. I did that for almost two years… Until one day, I caught him in bed with another man. The one I was actually working for, Mitch. I just broke down at that point… It was as if my whole word was collapsing… I…did a very stupid thing »

Carlos closed his eyes painfully, guessing easily what kind of thing TK had done. He heard a huffed sob from TK but the his voice carried on.

« I overdosed that night. On purpose. I… I didn’t see any point in living… But thanks to a weird coincidence I was rescued by my dad’s team. He had randomly decided to come to check up on me. And he found me laying on the ground of our appartement… He saved me… »

TK sniffed again but straightened himself, ready to continue.

« I confessed everything to my dad when I woke up at the hospital. I was tired of hiding, of holding back everything I had inside. I was completely heartbroken. I told him everything. Against all odds, he was very supportive and promised he would help me get clean. Thanks to him, I decided to come back to my appartement to confront Alex. I told him I wanted to stop everything, that I never wanted to see him again… »

A tear finally rolled down on TK’s cheek and it took all Carlos’ self control not to wipe it away with his thumb. TK did it itself anyway.

« I thought the he would apologize but he didn’t. He told me it was my fault if he cheated on me, that I deserved it, that I was only a burden… He just pressed on my wounds. I was speechless. I also learned that he was a lot more involved than I thought in that drug dealing business. Turned out Mitch and him had been running it together from the beginning. He threatened me, that if I left he would tell everything to the police and made sure I got arrested… »

TK sighed and wiped more tears from his face. The memories seemed to replay in his memory and his eyes were filled with pain and regrets.

« I still broke it off with him. My dad forced me out of it. I probably wouldn’t have had the strength to do it myself. But it didn’t change anything. Two weeks later the police was knocking at our door to arrest me. »

Carlos gulped. That couldn’t have been a nice way to learn you were arrested. But he didn’t interrupt TK’s story.

« I was charged for possession, use, and selling. A lot more than I was guilty of but Alex needed to cover some of his tracks and I was there so he took advantage of the opportunity. »

TK seemed almost detached now, like he was telling him about something meaningless, normal. Maybe because he knew he couldn’t change the past. Carlos felt his chest tighten. He knew TK had done wrong things but now that he knew exactly how it happened it made him feel sorry for the guy.

« And now it’s happening again it seems. » he sighed heavily.

« What do you mean ? » Carlos asked softly, speaking for the first time since TK had started telling his story.

« I know it’s hard to believe but I am not selling drugs to those teenagers. I was really surprised when you came to task me about it at the fire station. But when the evidence against me started to pile up… I did some research. I finally managed to know that there was a new guy in town that started to sell pills. I think he was also paying up people to describe me if they were arrested. »

« How did you learn that ? » Carlos asked frowning.

Tk smiled.

« No offense but I know who to ask. And I’m not a cop. That’s helping. » he chuckled.

Carlos could not help but smile in return. The heavy atmosphere was easing a little.

« So I found where this guy was selling and I decided to go confront him. That was what I was doing tonight. »

« The guy that you hit ? That was the new guy ? » Carlos asked, curious, trying to piece all the informations together.

« Yes. Turns out it was Mitch. Alex’s lover. And when I saw him… I kind of lost it… » TK confessed, lowering his eyes.

« Yeah I saw that. Do you think he came here on purpose ? To frame you ? »

Carlos was trying to understand what TK was explaining to him. It seem unreal but it could be the truth. Could it be that TK was actually a victim in this case ?

« I think so. I don’t see why he would have left New York otherwise. Alex must be behind this… » TK whispered. « I wish he would leave me alone. »

His voice was shaking again. Carlos was beginning to understand how much that man had broken TK. Every time he uttered his name it was tainted by fear and disgust. Carlos didn’t want to know what others thing he could have done to TK but the idea that that man had hurt TK so bad made him incredibly angry. He forced himself to focus on the matter at hand.

« But why ? Why he would come back after you now ? » Carlos wondered, confused.

« That’s probably because of what I did in prison. » TK muttered. « He had people in there. As soon as I arrived they beat me up and made it clear that I was dead if I snitched on Alex. But I ended doing it anyway, just before I got released. It’s kind of a coward way but I needed to do it. I guess it’s his way to get back at me. Frame me so I get back in prison. »

Carlos stayed silent for a while, turning everything he had just learn in his head, trying to match it with what he knew. There was so much vulnerability and sincerity in TK’s eyes right now that he was tempted to trust him just on sight. But he had to keep at least some of his rationality. But at first sight everything he just said could be true. He had no proof it was but for all he knew it could be the truth.

And he couldn’t deny that it was there again: that instinct to protect and to believe TK. Maybe it was finally time to follow it.

« So. Do you believe me ? » TK’s voice brought him back to reality.

Carlos sighed and rubbed his face. He was sighing way too much this days.

« I don’t know. » he ended up answering. « But I want to. I mean it could all be the truth. Benefit of the doubt and all that remember ? »

TK smiles sadly.

« Hey, that’s good enough for me. » He looked up to Carlos, his eyes full of mixed emotions. « That’s more than I hoped for. Look, I… I just don’t want to go back to prison. I can’t… I won’t go through that again… »

TK were wide with fear and he was suddenly started to ramble about prison. Carlos quickly realized he was starting to hyperventilate, all the emotions of the night finally catching up to him.

This time Carlos had to do something. He quickly went to sit next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

« Hey calm down… » He said a bit awkwardly, not really knowing how he could make TK feel better because there was in fact a risk that he would be going back to prison.

« Carlos… » TK cried in a broken voice. « I’m gonna die if I go back there… Please… I… »

TK’s words died in his frantic breathing but Carlos could see in his green eyes everything he meant. And Carlos couldn’t tolerate to see that much pain in his eyes anymore. Next thing he knew he had pulled TK in his arm, letting his head rest on his chest. TK went with it, his hands grabbing at his tee-shirt like his life depended on it.

Carlos had never seen him so vulnerable before. It was like every dam was finally breaking and that he could not hide his fear behind his anger anymore. He wished he could make it hurt less but he knew he could not.

« I’ve got you. It’s okay… » Carlos whispered softly, rubbing slow circle on his back. « If that guy’s really behind this, we’ll catch him. I promise. »

Maybe a little of faith could ease his pain, at least a little. TK seemed to relaxes slightly when he heard that but didn’t let go of Carlos. The policeman did not mind. He just wanted TK to feel safe right now. He didn’t care about anything else right now.

They stayed untangled like that for what felt like hours. TK pressed against his chest, sobbing quietly as Carlos whispered soothing words in his ear. This scene was wrong on so many levels. But it didn’t matter. They were out of that world. They were not an ex-convict and a policeman, they were just two men seeking comfort in each other arms.

Finally, TK pulled back to wipe his puffy eyes. Carlos let him go gently.

« I’m sorry. » TK muttered quickly.

« That’s okay. » Carlos reassured him immediately.

There was a few beats of silence during which they both took some time to analyse the situation they found themselves in now.

« What now ? » TK finally asked. « Are you gonna arrest me ? »

Carlos sighed and thought carefully about his answer. Deep down his decision was made. He was determined to find the truth about this case. But for that he had to play a dangerous game.

« I’m not gonna arrest you. You’re sober, you don’t have any drugs on you… I’ve no reason to arrest you right now. As I said, I don’t know if you’re telling the whole truth or not. But I’m starting to trust you, so I’m okay to investigate the Alex lead with you… To try and see if he’s really behind all this. »

TK eyes brightened at that and for a few seconds Carlos thought he might tear up again. But he quickly pulled himself back together.

« Carlos… » he simply whispered and Carlos heart missed a beat.

He loved the way his name kept rolling on TK’s tongue, like it was the most precious word he knew. But he couldn’t focus on that right now.

« For now, I think we should try and get some sleep, okay ? You can take the couch. » Carlos offered.

After all, now that TK was there, he might as well stay. Carlos knew how stupid it was, he also knew he was breaking many many rules of his work, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He handed him a thick blanket and their hands brushed as he did so. TK took it with and a smile and then quickly pulled him into another tight hug. Carlos froze but his arms came naturally to hug him back gently.

« Thank you… » TK breathed in his ear with a choked up voice.

Carlos inhaled the sweet smell of the man against him and squeezed his shoulders lightly. He wished they could stay like this forever but that was definitely not a good idea. Because event after a few seconds, he was already getting too used to the embrace. He slowly let go and gave a small smile to TK.

« Just one last question ? » Carlos suddenly remembered.

« Yes ? »

« Why the texts ? » Carlos frowned.

TK lowered his eyes and chuckled. Carlos arched a curious eyebrow and waited for TK to give him an answer.

« Well, at first it was to check if you were actually watching my house. Even if you didn’t answered I could see that you read them and I know for a fact you never check your phone at work, unless you’re on stake out. » He confessed with a guilty smile.

Carlos could help but chuckled too. He got him. TK seemed to know him a lot more than he had realized. After all those weeks of stake out, Carlos had the feeling to know so much about TK’s habits and little quirks. Turned out he was not the only one paying attention to the little details.

« Also… » TK continued stepping a little closer to Carlos. « You’re really cute hen you’re flustered. »

Carlos almost choked on his saliva making TK laughs again. He immediately felt himself blushing. TK seemed to enjoy that immensely. Fuck, he was so screwed. But he decided that all this mess of feelings could wait for tomorrow. For now he just flicked TK’s on the forehead and walked away towards his bedroom.

« Good night, Tyler Kennedy ! » he shouted as he disappeared in his bedroom.

He just had the time to hear the disapproving grunt before he close the door. He launched himself face first on the mattress, exhausted by this very long night. He pushed away the toughest about TK that was sleeping in the room next to him. A crazy part of his brain wished he would have shared his bed. But that was just stupid thoughts.

He could at least grab a couple of hours to sleep. Tomorrow he would try and sort out everything he had learned during the night. But deep down in his heart, he knew he definitely believing TK and there was nothing in his mind that could change that. He was tired of going against his instincts so for now he was gonna follow them. Even if that meant breaking the rules. He was not putting an innocent man in prison.


	6. Worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breakfast, some advancement on the case and an escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but I'm still here ! And I intend to finish this story, no matter how long it takes.  
> I think we still have one or two chapters to go. Hope you enjoy this one.  
> A lot Iem happening ! Let me know what you think.

Carlos was woken up by whispered curses coming from his kitchen. His first reflex was to jump on his feet in a defensive stance. But he suddenly remembered that TK spent the night at his place. He sighed and checked the time. Half past six. TK’s shift was at 7. Carlos put on a his sweatpants and went out of his room. He was greeted by the adorable sight of TK trying to make his coffee machine work.

« Come on… » he grumbled, pouting at the expresso machine.

Carlos tried to keep a straight face and not to let it display on the fondness he was feeling. He had to keep it together. He forced himself to take a neutral expression.

« Need some help over here ? »

TK jumped when he heard his voice, looking like a child caught doing something bad. He looked so lost in Carlos’ kitchen but he also looked like he belonged right here, with his sleepy eyes and ruffled hair. Carlos offered him a little smile and TK seemed to relax a little.

« Hey, I… I was just trying to make me some coffee. Sorry if I woke you up. » he apologized as his eyes raked over Carlos’s bare chest. He should have put a shirt on.

« Catherine can be a little difficult. » Carlos explained as he approached the counter. « Let me help. »

Tk chuckled.

« Catherine ? You’re one of those person who names every object aren’t you ? » he laughed.

Carlos laughed with him but still threatened:

« No comment or you don’t get coffee. »

« Okay fine. » Tk answered rolling his eyes.

A few minutes later they were both sitting at the table with their steaming mug of coffee. It all looked so fucking domestic and Carlos could help but enjoying it a little too much. But then, the silence became awkward.

« So… Thanks for… not arresting me and letting me stay… » TK whispered, unsure of himself.

« Oh yeah, it was not a big deal… » Carlos assured, awkwardly as well.

TK gave him an unimpressed look at that. Because yes that was a big deal. He could go to prison for it. That was a huge deal. He let out a nervous laugh.

« Sorry. This is so awkward and we didn’t even sleep together. Wow. » Carlos finally giggled.

« I knooow » TK snickered back.

They drank the rest of their coffee in silence still smiling from their silliness. That’s what their first morning should have looked like. It could have been that. But now everything was different. And they had so much to figure out.

« So… I’m going to try and convince my colleagues to follow Mitch’s track… »

TK eyes lit up. He almost seemed surprised even though they discussed it the night before.

« Really ? »

« Yeah. It’s the right things to do. »

TK looked like he was about to hug him but he didn’t. He just smiled and looked immensely grateful.

*

Carlos entered the precinct with a knot in his stomach. Even if he trusted his instinct, he knew he was still going to hide very important elements of an investigation to his team. That could cost him in his job and the thought made him sick. But he had no other choice. If Alex was trying to frame TK, he probably had contact in the police to make his file come back up from nowhere. Moreover he could not really tell what happened last night to his colleagues because he then would have to explain why he did not arrest him right away. And his instinct was not enough reason to let a potential criminal go.

No, he had to do it the risky way. There was no way this was going to end up well for him but he had to try. For TK’s sake. And hopefully in the end it would all be alright. Now he just had to manage to tip them towards Mitch and Alex without giving himself away. And that was not going to be easy.

He was one of the first to arrive in the office. He politely greeted the night officer that was dozing off behind his desk and sat at his own table. First, he had to gather information. He looked for Mitch and Alex’s file on the server but could only find Mitch’s. Apparently Alex had managed to go unnoticed for all those years. That was not going to help his case. He started to read the information on Mitch. He had been convicted twice for drug possession with intention to distribute a few years back but just end up with a fee. But his last known residence was indeed in Austin. That would help them. A lot.

« What are you doing here so early ? » asked a voice behind him.

Carlos jumped and turned to see Lin smiling at him, two warm cup of coffee in her hand. The guilt came back immediately in his chest but he forced it down.

« Hey » he smiled back, accepting the coffee. « I just wanted to check something. About the drug case. »

Lin didn’t seem to notice his uneasiness because she swiftly took the nearest seat and came closer to him.

« Did you find something on TK ? » she asked suddenly interested.

Carlos felt his breath hitch a little but he didn’t let it show. You can do this, he reminded himself. It was for the greater good. Even if he had to lie to one of his best friend.

« No… It’s about somebody else. Someone that might be involved. » he muttered gesturing at the picture of Mitch displayed on his screen.

« Mitch Gallagher ? » Lin read. « Who’s that ? »

Carlos took a deep breath and started telling the story he had repeated in his head during the ride to the precinct.

« I was at this club with a guy last night. » He started, ignoring her teasing look. At least that part was partially true. « And I saw that Mitch guy. He was clearly selling something. Pills similar to the one from the case. I asked around and got his name. But he ran away before I managed to get closer to him. »

It was the closest to the truth he could get. That was still wrong but that helped to feel him a little better.

« He’s already been condemned for traffic ? » Lin asked, glancing at the screen. « You think he could be TK’s accomplice ? »

Carlos sighed in his head. Why was everyone so convinced that TK was guilty ? This was making his task a lot more complicated. Well, for now it was better than anything.

« Maybe » Carlos shrugged. « It’s worth checking out, don’t you think ? »

Lin looked a lit more closely at the guy’s file. She did not seem completely convinced but she trusted Carlos.

« Yeah. Why not ? We have nothing on TK right now, anyway. » she agreed.

« Great. I’ll go talk to the captain about it. » Carlos offered and she nodded.

But at that moment, the radio screamed a bunch of number and an address that required their immediate attention. This would have to wait. They exchanged a look and went to gear up for their intervention.

Finally they didn’t get a chance to brought it up to their captain. They were once again sent on many interventions, making it impossible to work on the drug case. Carlos ended up going home after ten, frustrated and exhausted. It was not like TK had that much time. At some point they would find a new fake proof against him and send him right back to jail. Carlo had promised he would let that happen.

*

He knew he was way too invested in this. Hell, he was already putting his job on the line there. But he still felt like he was not doing enough. Again this ferocious instinct telling him to protect TK was taking over his reason. He let himself crash on the couch with a resigned sigh. What more could he do ? His eyes fell on the file on the case that he had bought home with him a couple of nights ago and suddenly an idea formed in his mind. The investigation gains Mitch could probably take days and even more to manage to trace him back to Alex. But maybe if he started to dig up for clues right now it would help him convince his hierarchy and allow them to have a head start on the two criminals. And for that he needed some help.

He grabbed his phone with a little apprehension and finally dialed TK’s number. A little voice in his head told him that he was only doing that so he could see him again, but the policeman did his best to ignore it. He wanted to talk about the case, that was all.

« Hey ? » TK voice was worried and unsure as he picked up. « Is everything alright ? »

Carlos felt his heart race just at the sound of his voice.

« Hi TK. Nothing’s wrong, don’t worry. I just wanted your help to… do some researches on Alex and Mitch to accelerate the investigation. Because it might take time to convince my captain to follow that lead. If you’re free ? » Carlos blurted out, suddenly a bit shy at his proposition.

« Yeah, that’s good idea. I’m free right now. Should I come over ? » TK offered.

« Yes. » Carlos answered a little to eagerly. « Come over discreetly even if you’re not under surveillance tonight. I’ll…order some food. Pizza, okay ? »

He heard TK chuckle lightly on the other end of the phone. He couldn’t help to smile too. This sounded too much like a date. And they were both aware of it. But right now they didn’t want to dwell to much on it. They would be time to do just that later.

« Pizza’s great. »

*

TK arrived at his place half and hour later with a bottle of wine and a stack of paper in his arms. Carlos frowned at the papers and TK smiled.

« I also have my fair share of informations. » he explained mysteriously, handing him the papers and making his way inside.

« Are those police records ? How did you get those ? » Carlos asked looking them over.

« You don’t want to know. » TK teased.

Carlos smiley despite himself.

« You’re right, I don’t. Come on. » He agreed leading them to the living room. He let TK sit on the couch which had become his spot since last night and took the armchair on the other side of the table. He put the papers on it and grabbed the pizza box and told TK to help himself as he went to fetch glasses for the wine.

« You drink wine ? » he asked curious, remembering the lemonade incident.

« Only beer and wine occasionally. » TK said. « I avoid all the rest. »

Carlos noted that information in his head and went back to his armchair with two glasses full. He handed one to TK who smiled gratefully.

« So what did you want to research on exactly ? » the firefighter asked, taking a sip of the alcohol.

« Well, on Mitch and Alex especially. We don’t have much on Mitch in our files? Just that he moved to Texas a few moths ago and that he was condemned for dealing drugs. I’m afraid that it’s not enough to convince my colleagues. So maybe if we could tie some things from this case to their old cases… That could help. » Carlos told him.

« That was surely enough to go after me. » TK let out a bit bitterly, unable to stop himself. « Sorry. »

« No it’s okay. » Carlos sighed sadly. « You’re right. It was not enough. »

« Anyway. After I realized they were assholes I tried to keep as much documentation as I could on them. My father helped when I was locked up. I even have some off the record document that Alex made sure were destroyed from the official documents. » He explained shuffling through the papers with a frown on his face.

« How did he managed to get them destroyed ? » Carlos asked looking at the document from the other side of the table.

« As I already told you, Alex can be very persuasive and he has a lot of friends, even in the police. That’s why he hasn’t been condemned yet. » TK said absent-mindedly as he was reading one of the paper. « Here ! That’s a report that was made at little after I talked. Of course it was buried right after. »

Carlos took the paper from TK’s hand and tried to stay focused as his warm fingers brushed TK’s cold ones. He was acting like a 17-teenager with a crush, that was embarrassing. He focused back on the paper. It explained in great details how Alex had launched his network in New York. Carlos read through it when a detail caught his attention.

« It says that the pills were marked with a distinctive sign. What does that mean ? » Carlos asked looking up towards TK.

The firefighter eyes suddenly lit up at that. Carlos could almost hear the mechanics working in his brain.

« Yeah, most of the dealer uses a discreet sign to mark their pills. It’s like a signature to prove that it’s their product, show to others that it’s their territory or warrant some quality. Shit, I didn’t even think about that ! Alex’s sign always been an X at the center of the pills. He wouldn’t have changed it, even to trick me. That’s too important for his sales. » He suddenly explained, talking with animation.

Carlos eyes lit up too. This could be their proof. Something to help point the investigation towards Mitch and Alex. They still had to prove their connection but it was already something.

« Do you have a picture of the pills ? » TK asked excitedly.

Carlos nodded and reached for one of his own file. He flipped a few pages before taking out a pictures from the pills. They both let out a gasp when their eyes fell on the tiny X engraved in the center of the small pill.

« It’s there. » TK breathed. « That… That can help right ? »

Carlos looked up to him with a smile.

« Yes it’s very helpful. That could tie him back to the case. » Carlos answered with a smile.

He could see TK eyes shining with something looking like hope and that suited him a lot. He had moved next to him to look at the picture and was now standing only a few inches from him. It would only take a swift move to pull him in his lap. TK seemed to be thinking about the same thing because his eyes darkened when he realized their proximity. The air was once again charged with electricity. Carlos felt his face grow hot. It would take one step, one little move. It was terribly tempting but Carlos knew it was wrong. One day maybe…

« Is there anything else that could help trace the pills back to Alex ? » he finally ask, putting some distance between himself and TK.

He saw a hint of disappointment in TK’s eyes but that could have been the deed of his imagination. Carlos focused back on the paper and listened to TK listing the things that helped identify the dealer linked to the products. There was a lot he didn’t know and that could help them a great deal. So they went to work, reading through the different files, cross-checking informations, identifying patterns in Alex’s strategy…

It turned out that they were forming an incredible team. Both worked very efficiently, completing each other theory and observations with an astonishing ease. Carlos groaned internally. It was unfair that their brain were working so well together when they couldn’t even hope to built a relationship together. This was not going to end well. He could feel himself becoming more and more attached to TK day by day, now that he was convinced of his innocence. This could only end in a broken heart eventually. But for now he enjoyed doing research with TK, enjoyed to share a pizza with him and let him talk for half an hour about why pineapple on pizza should be a crime. He enjoyed listening at TK’s laugh when he told him about his annoying sister and curious mother. He didn’t care for now. He would care later. When he would have to face the inevitable failure of their « relationship ».

At the end of the night, they had rounded up a good number of tangibles informations that could tie Alex up to the case and Carlos was rather confident for it. They could do it. Suddenly it was not that irrational anymore.

« We’re going to prove you’re innocent. We can do it. » he whispered to TK as he handed him a blanket so he could sleep on the couch once again.

They didn’t want to risk anyone seeing him wandering at night. That would not help his case so TK accepted to spend the night. Carlos had restrained himself not to invite him in his bed. But damn. He wanted to.

« Thank you, Carlos. » the firefighter replied. « I don’t know what I would do without you. »

*

It is with the same confidence in his mind that Carlos woke up the next morning. The file he had put together with TK the night before was almost ready. They just needed to locate Alex: the hardest task. But they already had managed to find some things that connected Mitch and Alex together. Now he just had to convince his team to follow Mitch’s track and they could unroll it all and figure it out. And TK would be free. He smiled at himself. He was optimist about it. But his happiness was short-lived.

When he reached his living room. He found TK soundly asleep on the couch. Carlos flet his heart swell. He looked a lot younger when he was peaceful like that. He hoped that he could bring him some relief in the weeks to came if he could get the police to drop the investigation on him.

His contemplation was interrupted by a phonecall from Lin. He quickly picked up and went to the kitchen so he wouldn’t wake up TK.

« Carlos ! You have to come here quickly and gear up ! You were right about Mitch Gallagher. He came in last night and confessed everything !! » she explained, talking very quickly.

Carlos froze in the middle of the kitchen, mug in his hand.

« What ? He did ? » he blurted out, too shocked by the news.

« Yeah ! He told us that TK was indeed behind all of this ! He brought us hard-proof that he had organized everything to sell the new drug ! We have enough to bring him down !! » she exclaimed.

The mug in the officer’s hand fell brutally on the floor and exploded in pieces. Carlos felt his heart dropped in his stomach. Dread fell upon him. Shit. They had been double crossed by Alex.

« Come on ! » Lin rushed him. « Come to the precinct ! Captain told us to go arrest TK immediately ! »

No, no, no… They were so close. This could not be happening. Fuck. Carlos was sure now that TK was telling the truth and he did not believe for a second Mitch’s confession. It probably was Alex idea. He knew that they were onto him. He had to do something. And quickly. Because If TK was arrested know, he would not go out in a very long time. And that would be impossible to prove his innocence after that. No. They had to get Alex first. They had to locate him before TK could be considered innocent. Without this he would never get out of jail. They needed time. So Carlos let his instinct take control.

« I’m coming. I’ll be there in 10 minutes. » He promised Lin.

He ran to the living room where was TK was sitting on the couch. He had probably heard the cup breaking. He was looking at Carlos with an alarmed look in his eyes. He knew something was wrong.

« Carlos, what’s going on ? » he whispered.

« TK. We have a huge problem. » Carlos confessed in a shaky voice. « Mitch came to the precinct last nigh and told them he was working with you. He brought evidences too. They have everything they need to lock you up now… »

TK worried face crumbled into an expression of pure terror. He slowly rose from the couch with exhorted eyes. His breathing was uneven. Carlos feared that he was on the brink of another panic attack but they did not have time for tact. They had to act and fast.

« What ? But… » he choked on his own words, shaking.

Carlos grabbed him by the shoulder in order to ground him and fixed his eyes on him as he explained the situation again.

« The cops will be at your place in less than an hour, TK. You have to go. Now. » Carlos exclaimed handing him his shirt quickly. « If they arrested you now, it will be impossible to locate Alex. He will vanish. »

TK put on his shirt but shook his head. He took a few step back and drew a deep breath to calm himself. Then, he finally managed to answer.

« No I can’t run way. It would make me look guilty. They would think I have something to do with it. » He shouted, fear in his voice.

« I know but that’s our best shot ! If they get you now, it will be too late to do anything. You know it, Alex will make sure you never get out of there. Fuck, he can even get you killed din there ! You have to go and hide ! For now at least. Until we get our hands on Alex. »

TK put his face in his hand and groaned. He knew Carlos was right but he did not want to believe it. They had to be another way.

« But what about you ? » TK whispered, in a shaky voice. « They will suspect that I was tipped off. I don’t want you to be arrested because of me. I won’t let you ruin your life like that. »

Carlos knew there was a risk. He was right. But he couldn’t bring himself to care about it right now. TK’s safety was more important. He was not letting him go back to prison. He gently grabbed TK’s face in his hand.

« I’ll be fine. » Carlos promised even if he didn’t believed it himself. « I’ll figure something out. But I’m not letting them arrest you. You’re innocent. My job is to protect you. You have to go. »

« I’m not letting you ruin your life for me. » the firefighter muttered with tears in his eyes. « It’s not worth it. I’ve already messed up my life. I won’t have yours messed up too.»

Carlos felt his heart breaking. TK was definitely worth it to him. He was not sure when he felt that hard for the man but here he was. And he would do anything to keep him safe.

« Do it for me. » Carlos begged, gripping TK’s neck. « Get ride of your phone and credit card and go hide in a nearby town. I’ll buy us some time and then I’ll contact you. I promise I’m gonna make it right. Trust me on this. Please. »

TK closed his eyes painfully. A single tear rolled on his cheek.

« Why are you doing this ? » he asked, pain in his words.

« Because you’re worth it, Tyler. » Carlos whispered with all the sincerity he could put in his voice.

He wanted TK to understand how much he was worth. How much he deserved to be saved for once.

TK’s eyes filled with even more tears and suddenly his lips were crashing with Carlos. The officer let out a gasp of surprise but immediately pulled TK closer, scratching his neck by doing so. TK moaned and pushed him against the nearest wall. Carlos had been wanting to kiss him like that for so long and now the kiss was tainted with all that frustration and desperation they were feeling right now. TK’s hand were gripping his hips and Carlos could feel his whole body burning with want. He had never wanted anybody like this. Their tongues found themselves quickly and began an erratic and messy ballet with teeth clancking and lip biting. But it didn’t matter. They needed that.

They finally had to separate to breath. TK’s stayed on Carlos shoulder.

« Okay. » he accepted between two intake of air. « I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna run. »

Carlos squeezed his hand gratefully.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so I apologize for the mistakes and weird syntax. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment ;)


End file.
